The present invention concerns a wall construction for subdividing a building space including interconnected frames and covers for the frames, and more particularly concerns a wall construction where the covers are not limited to an arrangement where each cover completely covers an associated underlying frame to which the cover is attached, nor where each cover has a width corresponding to each underlying frame.
In new building constructions, components of wall and partition systems are ordered so that, when interconnected and assembled, they divide the building space into a predetermined arrangement of offices, work areas, and other specialized areas. However, as businesses continue to evolve and the office area undergoes rearrangement, the components are often not as flexible as desired, such that the existing components limit the rearrangement unless new components are ordered. Such new components are expensive, delay the rearrangement, and often are not even available, such as when a particular upholstery for covering the components has been discontinued. Sometimes removable covers are used to cover partition frames. One advantage of removable covers is that, when a corner of one is damaged, it can be interchanged with another removable cover that is in a less visible location. However, unless all of the partition frames are the same size, the removable covers must be interchanged only with other removable covers that are the same size. Often, the partition frames and covers do not have the same size. In addition to the above, architects and office designers are constantly looking for novel constructions that provide novel and distinctive appearance, but that are flexible enough to accommodate both modernistic and more conservative appearances.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the above-identified advantages is desired.